rainingchainfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Max Speed Movement speed. Default value: 5 Regen Life Life regeneration per 40ms. Default value: 0.25 Regen Mana Mana regeneration per 40ms. Default value: 0.3 Max Life Maximum hitpoints. Default value: 1000 Max Mana Maximum mana. Default value: 100 Leech Life Magn. Affect amount of life recovered when leeching life. Default value: 0.1 Leech Life Chance Affect chance to steal life when hitting an enemy. Atk Speed Affect how fast you can use abilities. Default value: 1 Root Resist Root Resist. Burn Resist Burn Resist. Drain Resist Drain Resist. Chill Resist Chill Resist. Stun Resist Stun Resist. Knock Resist Knock Resist. Bleed Resist Bleed Resist. Melee Def Reduce Melee damage taken. Default value: 1 Range Def Reduce Range damage taken. Default value: 1 Arcane Def Reduce Arcane damage taken. Default value: 1 Fire Def Reduce Fire damage taken. Default value: 1 Cold Def Reduce Cold damage taken. Default value: 1 Lightning Def Reduce Lightning damage taken. Default value: 1 Melee Dmg Increase Melee damage dealt. Default value: 1 Range Dmg Increase Range damage dealt. Default value: 1 Arcane Dmg Increase Arcane damage dealt. Default value: 1 Fire Dmg Increase Fire damage dealt. Default value: 1 Cold Dmg Increase Cold damage dealt. Default value: 1 Lightning Dmg Increase Lightning damage dealt. Default value: 1 Main Defense Reduce damage taken from all elements. Default value: 1 Main Damage Increase damage dealt for all elements. Default value: 1 Bounce Dmg Mod Damage on collision with an enemy. Default value: 50 Pick Radius Maximum distance that you can still pick items on the ground. Default value: 250 Item Quantity Chance to receive more drops from enemies. Quantity impacts chance that an enemy will drop something. Item Quality Chance to receive higher quality equip from enemies. Quality impacts chance to roll top-bracket stats. Item Rarity Chance to receive higher rarity equip from enemies. Rarity impacts amount of locked boost of equips. Crit Chance Affect chance to do a critical hit which deals more damage. Crit Magn Affect additional damage when doing a critical hit. Default value: 2 Strike Range Affect the minimum and maximum distance where you can strike. Default value: 100 AoE Size Affect the width and height of your strike. Default value: 1 Root Time Affect root duration. Default value: 25 Root Chance Affect chance to root enemy. Burn Time Affect burn duration. Default value: 100 Burn Magn Affect damage dealt to a burnt enemy. Default value: 0.005 Burn Chance Affect chance to burn enemy. Chill Time Affect chill duration. Default value: 50 Chill Magn Affect how much speed and attack speed with be reduced. Default value: 2 Chill Chance Affect chance to slow down enemy. Stun Time Affect stun recovery duration. Default value: 10 Stun Magn Affect how much attack charge enemy will lose when stun. Default value: 25 Stun Chance Affect chance to stun enemy. Bleed Time Affect bleed duration. Default value: 25 Bleed Magn Affect damage dealt by bleeding an enemy. Default value: 4 Bleed Chance Affect chance to bleed enemy dealing damage over time. Drain Time Affect how long the enemy will be drained. Default value: 100 Drain Magn Affect how much mana is drained from enemy. Default value: 10 Drain Chance Affect chance to steal mana from enemy. Knock Time Affect how long the enemy will be pushed back. Default value: 15 Knock Magn Affect how far away the enemy will be pushed. Default value: 10 Knock Chance Affect chance to push enemy with your attack. Dmg Mace Increase Damage Dealt with Mace Dmg Spear Increase Damage Dealt with Spear Dmg Sword Increase Damage Dealt with Sword Dmg Bow Increase Damage Dealt with Bow Dmg Boomerang Increase Damage Dealt with Boomerang Dmg Crossbow Increase Damage Dealt with Crossbow Dmg Wand Increase Damage Dealt with Wand Dmg Staff Increase Damage Dealt with Staff Dmg Orb Increase Damage Dealt with Orb Summon Amount Affect how many summons you can have at once. Default value: 1 Summon Time Affect how long your summons last. Default value: 1 Summon Atk Affect the overall damage of your summons. Default value: 1 Summon Def Affect the overall defence of your summons. Default value: 1 Cold Equality Your cold damage bonus becomes equal to your cold defence bonus. Balanced The defence and damage bonus of each element are summed then split 1/3 in damage, 2/3 in defence. Chain All your defence bonuses become equal to your lowest defence bonus multiplied by 1.5. Unstunable Cannot be stunned nor chilled. Cold Superiority If cold defence bonus is your worse defence stat, then it becomes equal to x2 your highest defence stat. Just Burning x2 more chance to burn enemies. Cannot trigger other status effect. No Helm If not wearing helm, x2 hp and x2 mana. Special Metal Half melee defence bonus is applied on all other defences. Mediane Defence stat bonuses become equal to x1.5 the mediane of defence bonuses. Melee #1 If your melee defence bonus is greater than your range and arcane defences combined, then your range and arcane defence bonuses are multiplied by 3. Range Weapon If using a range weapon, x1.5 range defence bonus. Mind Over Matter x1.5 more mana regen. No more life regen. Healing abilities heal 50% less. Crit-mania 33% chance to crit. Attack speed is capped at x1. Status-mania x2 more chance to afflict status. Status afflicted to you are x2 stronger. No Random x1.25 attack speed. Cannot land critical hits. Life To Mana 25% more mana regen. 25% less life. Risky x3 more hp regen. Can only used Healing spell if at less than 10% hp. Leech King Always leech life. Cannot use Healing Spell. Life For Speed Attack x1.25 faster. Every attack costs 25 Hp. Long Range You can hit enemies 6 tiles farther away from you with melee. Leech Bleed 100% chance to leech life when you afflict bleeding to an enemy. Invalid The old stat has been removed from the game. You can reroll this stat for free in the Crafting menu.